This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Rollover machines are used in the foundry industry to invert heavy sand mold pattern boxes containing sand that defines a mold. Once inverted, the mold is filled with molten metal to form the casting. Rollover machines are typically used in applications where the pattern box and sand are too heavy to be lifted by hand. Rollover machines are thus typically designed to carry very heavy loads and are thus themselves quite massive. For example, a typical rollover machine may weigh 25,000 pounds or more. Machines this massive generate an enormous amount of momentum when moving to invert the pattern box containing sand.